Drabbles Anniversaire du Scott's Pack
by Scott's Pack
Summary: Divers drabble avec Scott pour l'anniversaire du Scott's Pack, régalez vous ;)
1. Sceter

**Suite à l'anniversaire du Scott's Pack plusieurs OS vont être posté, dont ce Drabbles écris par mes soins, un Drabbles par personne m'ayant donné une phrase que je dois inclure, changeant de ship à chaque fois mais toujours avec Scott ( aussi bien du MM que du MF )**

 **o o o**

Sceter – Avec la phrase de VeryBadCat - « Tu veux boire vodka avec fesses ? »

C'était un soir de pleine lune, le genre de pleine lune qui arrive rarement et qui fait un peu plus perdre les pédales aux loup-garous, du fait Scott a préféré avoir Peter à l'œil et l'a pratiquement enfermé avec lui, chez le Peter en question. Pour qu'il reste sage, il lui a proposé de boire de la vodka avec lui. Le loup-garou de naissance a accepté avec un petit sourire en coin qui semblait tout dire mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Deaton avait donné à Scott quelque chose pour que Peter soit dans le brouillard. Le problème étant que pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Scott doit boire avec lui... C'est ainsi que Scott et Peter se retrouvèrent tout les deux comme ivre, et étrangement, de joie. Ils riaient à deux comme s'ils étaient de bon camarades. Jusqu'à ce que Scott balance cette phrase avec un accent Russe absolument horrible.

« Tu veux boire vodka avec fesses ? »

Peter arqua un sourcil et mata la cul du latino présent.

« Chiche ! »

Et Peter se retrouva à boire un shot de vodka coincé entre les fesses de Scott...

Ils jurèrent mais un peu tard qu'on ne les y reprendrait plus.


	2. Scackson

Scackson – Pour MammaDiva - « Sissy that walk »

Quand vous êtes un mec, plutôt hétérosexuel de base, genre Mr-Tout-Le-Monde, ça fait bizarre la première fois qu'un mec vous met la main aux fesses. Surtout quand c'est un autre homme qui le fait. Et surtout SURTOUT quand celui qui s'amuse à vous tripoter les miches s'appelle Jackson Whittemore, qui est un enfoiré total et qui passe son temps à vous pourrir la vie ! Scott serra les poings de rage. C'était sa nouvelle façon de se moquer de lui ? De lui montrer qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'une « fillette » dont il reluquerait le cul, c'est ça ?! Eh bien il était peut-être temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure de ce cher Jackson qui n'avait même pas l'air de savoir que c'était parfaitement indécent de faire ça, et que les filles non plus n'aimaient pas qu'on les tripote de la sorte ! Même s'il n'était pas une fille... Bien sûr... Il allait lui dire ses quatre vérités lorsque la musique de « Sissy that walk » se fit entendre. Scott cligna doucement des yeux alors que Jackson répondait à son téléphone le plus tranquillement du monde. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner pour partir plus loin.

Comprenant que Jackson lui faisait réellement des avances, Scott resta planté là, devenant rouge comme ce n'était même pas permis.


	3. Sciam

Sciam – Pour Zevee - « Baleine sous gravillon »

Stiles en avait marre. Scott n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des lapins, il ne venait plus chez lui, ni à leur soirée jeux vidéos, il trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses... Des fausses excuses, il en était certain. Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il fais quelque chose de mal ? Même lorsqu'il sortait avec Allison ou Kira, il ne l'avait jamais délaissé à ce point. Il y avait baleine sous gravillon, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Enfin pas trop quand même, il y tenait à sa main. C'est ainsi qu'il avait mis un traceur sur la moto de son meilleur ami et était finalement arrivé devant chez... Liam. D'accord. Pourquoi il était chez Liam ? C'était encore plus suspect ! Il attendit là, ne pouvant pas entrer comme s'il était chez lui. Il finit par voir Scott sortir de chez Liam et les observa s'échanger un baiser...

Il réalisa que ce n'était pas Baleine sous gravillon qu'il y avait mais un loup sous un autre loup... auxquels il n'avait pas envie de penser.


	4. Sciles

Sciles – Pour Vampirou - « aussi doux qu'un phacochère »

Tout avait commencé avec une soirée des plus ordinaire. Scott restant chez Stiles pour qu'ils enquêtent sur des événements surnaturels, finissant par regarder un film ensemble en mangeant une grande pizza pour eux deux. C'est là que le pied de Stiles frôla la jambe de Scott et qu'il fronça les sourcils avant de soulever d'un coup la couverture.

« La vache ! T'étais pas aussi poilu avant ! » Scott le fixa un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Non c'est venu après la morsure... ça te dérange ? » L'hyperactif s'approcha pour caresser sa jambe dans le sens du poil.

« Pas du tout, c'est aussi doux qu'un phacochère ! »

Le loup fronça un peu les sourcils, se demandant d'où sortait cette comparaison. Non seulement comment Stiles pouvait savoir qu'un phacochère était doux, mais aussi comment il était censé le prendre.

C'est en voyant la main de Stiles remonter sur son entrejambe qu'il se dit qu'il poserait la question plus tard.


	5. Scerek

Scerek – pour liam63 - « Mais c'est petit comme une cacahuète »

Scott et Derek étaient en pleine entrainement, et devait arriver ce qui arriva, Scott finit par enlever son haut alors que Derek était déjà torse nu depuis le début. Il fronça un peu les sourcils en le voyant ainsi, fixant ses tétons.

« Mais c'est petit comme une cacahuète ! »

Scott le regarda perplexe puis dévia son regard sur sa poitrine.

« Tu trouves ? Je pense qu'ils ont une taille normale moi... »

« Tu me laisses les toucher ? »

« Euh... Franchement non, je préfère pas... »

« Oh mais allez Scott, nous sommes frères à présent... »

« Ouais ben justement ! C'est encore plus bizarre dis comme ça ! »

Derek fit un pas vers lui, Scott prit peur et quitta la demeure des Hale dans la seconde. Derek fut très déçu de ne pas pouvoir toucher à ces petits mamelons qui avaient l'air si tendre...


	6. Scydia

Scydia – Pour lesaccrodelamerceri - « Oh... Mazette ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle... et douce... »

Lydia était effrayé par toutes les choses qui se passaient dans cette ville et elle avait bien raison ! Néanmoins, Stiles n'étant plus là pour la réconforter, Scott prenait doucement le relais. Cette nuit-là, Lydia était resté pour dormir avec lui, ne voulant pas être seule, surtout avec ses terreurs nocturnes. C'était bien entendu totalement platonique entre eux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car elle ignorait évidemment que Scott l'admirait en secret. Comme maintenant, alors qu'elle dormait et qu'il passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

 _Oh... Mazette ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle... et douce..._

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il aura le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment...


	7. Scalia

Scalia – Pour Laetitia lélé lissa goubet - « le goût du sang à la bouche »

Scott et Malia se regardèrent, échangeant quelque chose par ce simple contact visuel. L'alpha vint doucement remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Malia, son regard toujours dans le sien... Puis, dans un geste infiniment long, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, fermant leurs yeux pour profiter du contact, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils en avaient tellement rêvé, ils en avaient tellement envie, depuis tant de temps qu'ils se perdaient dans ces sentiments.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné, collé l'un à l'autre à présent, Malia mordit dans sa lèvre sans s'en rendre compte et Scott avait le goût du sang à la bouche. Le goût de sa trahison...


	8. Scerif

Scerif – Pour Len Zarbio - « Fais-moi confiance je suis le docteur ! »

C'était arrivé quand il était petit et encore un faible humain. Il était malade mais sa mère devant travailler, c'était le shérif qui était venu prendre soin de lui. Il avait toujours agis comme un père avec lui, sans doute parce qu'il était le père de son meilleur ami qui avait le même âge que lui... à un moment, en ayant marre de ses médicaments, il avait joué les enfants capricieux en disant que les médicaments n'étaient pas bons et qu'ils faisaient empirer son état.

« Scott ça suffit ! Fais-moi confiance je suis le docteur ! Maintenant prends tes médicaments ! »

L'avait grondé le shérif pour le première fois. Il avait alors pris ses médicaments sans plus faire d'histoire.

Depuis, il imagine le père de Stiles en docteur et c'est très perturbant...


	9. Sceo

Sceo – Pour Claudia Clastres – « un Hippocampe ? Sérieusement ? »

Theo s'approcha de Scott, l'air un peu gêné voir mal à l'aise, il caressa son bras, alors que l'alpha le fixait suspicieusement.

« Vas-y accouche, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » La chimère esquissa un sourire en coin, ce qui ne le rendit que plus suspect.

« Tu sais chéri, les loup-garous... c'est comme un Hippocampe. » Scott haussa les sourcils.

« Un Hippocampe ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? »

« Que... comment dire... dans un couple de même sexe, c'est celui qui fait l'homme, si on peut dire, qui porte l'enfant... » Un court silence s'installa.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument faire le passif ?! »

« Bah entre autre... »

« Et je suis enceinte ? »

« Je crois bien... »

« Ah ben merci du cadeau ! Pour la peine ce sera ceinture pendant neuf mois, voilà ! »

Theo soupira en regardant son homme s'éloigner en colère, ses sautes d'humeur commençaient vraiment à devenir pesante. Ces trois mois de grossesses allaient être un calvaire...


	10. Scisaac

Scisaac – Pour Solène - « Didon didon didonc, Tintin il est tétraplégique ? »

Scott se lovait dans les bras d'Isaac, heureux comme ce n'était pas permis. Il avait enfin, définitivement et de manière inopiné, trouver l'amour auprès de lui. Lui qui était revenu à Beacon Hills pour ses beaux yeux. Ils étaient tranquillement dans le canapé du salon, Isaac zappant en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Quand il entendit soudainement.

« Didon didon didonc, Tintin il est tétraplégique ? » Qui fit hausser un sourcil au latino.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc... ? »

« Une émission française apparemment, c'est une chaîne d'humour... »

« Ah oui, les français ont quand même un humour particulier. » Isaac laissa un court silence passer.

« Ce sera jamais pire que les Japonais. »

Scott le regarda, il allait lui demander pourquoi il disait ça, puis finalement se ravisa et se contenta de se remettre tout contre lui. Il ne valait mieux pas savoir.


	11. Scris

Scris – Pour Crime Passionnel - « Bah moi je t'arrive dessus en piqué diagonal, tu vas rien comprendre »

La vie était paisible dans la maison des Argent. Entre autre parce que la femme et la fille de Chris étaient mortes, sa sœur devenue un jaguar-garou, son père un psychopathe sans nom... Et paisible, si on oubliait le fait qu'il y avait un adolescent dans son lit. Scott McCall, un loup-garou, un alpha, le fils de Melissa McCall... qui allait certainement finir par le tuer quand elle serait au courant de tout ça. Croisons les doigts pour que ce soit le plus tard possible. Il grogna doucement alors qu'il dormait, sentant les dents de l'alpha s'attaquer à sa nuque.

« Tu sais que ça mériterait presque un coup d'oreiller ? » Grommela-t-il, faisant rire le plus jeune.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu fais ça, bah moi je t'arrive dessus en piqué diagonal, tu vas rien comprendre ! » Chris ouvrit un œil.

« En piqué diagonal ? »

« Parfaitement, comme ça ! »

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer, le chasseur fut assailli par des chatouilles qui finirent de le réveiller.


	12. Scarrish

Scarrish – Pour Julia Tognar - « Bananaaaaa ! »

Scott et Parrish étaient ensemble à présent, bien sûr ça avait surpris tout le monde à ce moment-là, mais c'était du passé et à présent ils vivaient heureux. Enfin aussi heureux que possible pour un true alpha vétérinaire et un chien de l'enfer adjoint du shérif. Au moins, ce qui était sûr c'est que la ville était entre de bonne main avec ces deux-là.

Scott était à la maison, faisant du rangement, lorsqu'un être de petite taille déboula dans le hall d'entrée.

« Bananaaaaa ! » Scott haussa un sourcil et arriva pour voir Parrish entrer à son tour.

« Tu l'as encore emmené voir les minions ?! » Parrish le regarda, tout penaud.

« Mais elle m'a fait ses yeux tout triste... Tu sais bien que je sais pas résister ! » Scott soupira doucement.

« Maya, il faut que tu arrêtes de profiter du cœur tendre de ton père ! »

« Oui Papa ! »

Parrish esquissa un doux sourire, ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait pas fini. Il s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.


	13. Scoid

Scoid - Pour oOSourwolfOo - « Tes yeux brillent comme si toutes les étoiles du ciel s'y reflétaient »

Scott trouvait Void étrange en ce moment. Bon, c'est vrai, il était toujours étrange ! Mais là encore plus que d'habitude, ça le turlupinait un peu mais il n'avait rien osé demander. Il ne voulait pas trop empiéter sur son espace vital, de peur de se faire refroidir... littéralement. Il avait conscience que Void était capable de le tuer, alors il préférait éviter de l'énerver. Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous les deux la chambre, et Void le fixait vraiment intensément, Scott finit par le regarder, haussant un sourcil.

« Tes yeux brillent comme si toutes les étoiles du ciel s'y reflétaient. » Lui dit Void sur un ton totalement calme et déconcertant. Scott le fixait, éberlué.

« Euh... pardon ? Qui t'a mis ce genre de phrase dans la tête ? »

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas bien ? Et pourquoi ce serait quelqu'un qui me l'aurait mis dans la tête ?! »

« Je doute que ce genre de chose te vienne tout seul... »

« Pfeu ! » Répliqua Void en croisant les bras, boudant à présent de son côté du lit.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il tentait quelque chose de son livre « la drague pour les nuls ».


End file.
